


Future Funk

by PeachHunk



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachHunk/pseuds/PeachHunk
Summary: An au where Ko goes back in time to fix Elodie & Enid’s relationship but ends up ruining Nick & Joff’s relationship as well.





	Future Funk

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try my hands on an idea I made a while back that you can read a bit more about here: http://goodvibes24hrs.tumblr.com/post/164948048967/an-auepisode-idea-where-ko-goes-back-in-time-to  
> I'll add more character tags as it goes and I apologize if the update takes awhile. Hope you enjoy it!

 Elodie kept returning to the plaza even after her fight with Enid. She just adored her fans to much to just leave them. That and the people’s attention helps grow her ego. On the bright side, desperate fans would come rushing in to Gar’s Hero Supply & Bodega to buy the celebrity fancy weapon gifts to impress her. Bad news is Ko’s dear friend Enid would have to deal with these customers’ squeals. 

 Ko removed his glued face from the window to face his irritated friend. A group of cheery kid witches were expressing their admiration and praise over Elodie at the counter and Enid looked ready to burst. If Ko didn’t do something quick Gar’s Bodega would be marked as a witch burning hotspot and this ain’t the 1600s.

 “I wonder what kind of magic she uses on her arrows?”

 “I bet it’s from her raw spiritual power!”   
 “Wow I want to unlock my spiritual power just like her.” Enid groaned as she tries to scan these kids’ items as quickly as possible. She’s tired of hearing every customer breathe about the walking barbie. It also didn’t help the scanner wasn’t getting any of the items.

 “Ugh, stupid things on the fritz again. Looks like I have to type in all these weapons codes instead.” she informed the children hoping they’d leave knowing that they’ll have to wait.

 “We don’t mind, Elodie’s gonna be here all day!” One yelled excitedly.

 “Right.” she rolls her eyes as she pulls out the binder filled with the stores codes. Enid tried focusing on the keys as the three little heroes continued talking. Yet she couldn’t help overhearing their conversations.

 “I wonder if Elodie would like anything from here?” one questioned.

 “Nonsense Elodie wouldn’t need such nic nacs. Her fist and elegance are more than enough to take a foe down!” the witch strikes a pose trying to imitate the pink heroine.

 The ninja scoffs to herself.‘Elodie’s elegance didn’t come in handy when I kicked her in the face.’  _ Elodie _ . The screen on the cash register blinks red rapidly. ‘Ah! I typed her stupid name instead, Errh!’ 

 All this talk of Elodie was making her lose her mind. Sure she could handle one day of Elodie gossip but the princess has been coming over for over a week. What’s so great about the plaza that she has to keep coming back.

 One of little witches leans into her friend before whispering “She’s so powerful I bet even Mr.Gar can’t beat her.” 

 ‘Mr.Gar? Now that’s just insulting!’ Enid screams to herself. How dare these little dnd game pieces drag Mr.Gar like that. “Hey you know what-!”

 “Ah Enid! It looks like the scanners not working again. Here let me deal with this.” Enid stops and turns to look at her small employee . Ko’s outburst might have save the Bodega & customers just in time.

 “Um sure Ko. Uh you can always use the practice in this.” the Ninja blushes in embarrassment and scoots away from the register to give Ko some room. She felt so stupid for letting Elodie and her fans get to her like that. ‘I thought I was over this. Ugh guess not.’ she mentally kicked herself. 

 After Ko finished punching in the numbers and telling the customers to “have a nice day!” he turns to his friend. “Enid you want to take a break?”

 “Heh I take too many of those Ko.” Enid turns her gaze towards rowdy coward outside in the parking lot. The familiar blonde pops up and for a second they share a glance causing Enid to turn away. “Besides I don’t think I could ever get a break from this.”

 “From the Bodega?”

 “What? No I mean-” she stops herself once again. The heroine lets out a deep sigh “You know what Ko, maybe I will take you up on that offer. Keep a lookout on the shop. Rad’s in the back waiting for the next inventory if you need him.” 

 “You can count on me, Enid!” with a ruffle of his hair Enid walks off to the break room to hopefully snooze off some of her stress. 

 The day went on fine. Customers came in and out, a few of Boxman’s Jethro bots tried to attack the plaza, and Ko only had to fix one hole in the wall. Amazing how all of this was just this morning too! It leaves more adventures to come the rest of his day. That being said there was still left over debris and dust inside the shop along with some items scattered on the floor. Who knew heroes had to stay and clean up their own damage.

 Ko got to work with a broom and began sweeping the floors and picking up any items not cracked or destroyed. While he cleaned he hears the doorbell ring alarming him that a customer has entered. He sets his tools aside and rushes over to the front to greet the new arrival.

 “Welcome valued customer to Gar’s Hero Supply & Bodega! How may I make your trip here any easier?”

 “Well if it isn’t one of Gar’s little soldiers! What up Ko!” a loud booming voice yelled. Two strong arms then reach out for the little hero and held him in a non threatening head lock. “How about a nice noogie for that brush head hair of yours!”

 “Nooo it took me all morning to fix any loose hairs!” but there was no stopping Nick. With his strong arms he manages to hold Ko still as he messes up his hair. Ko struggled as he’s forced to endure the noogie. Lucky for him another person walked through the doors.

 “That’s enough punishment for the boy don’t you think, Nick?” a soft spoken voice came from behind the built soldier. 

 Ko squirms his body to get a good look at the soft spoken figure. He gasps in relief at the view of his hero. “Joff! I’m glad to see it’s you! You think you can help another hero out of a urgh head lock?”

 “Most certainly. Nick if you would, we are here to pick up a few things not hassle the workers.”

 “Aw fine.” Nick let’s Ko slip from his grasp letting the little hero form into a puddle below him. “Haha you know I’d never hurt you right, Ko?”

 “Tell that to my hairdo” he sniffled. The fighter soon hopped back to his feet and pops a couple bones “So what can I help you with?” 

 Joff hums as he pulls out a piece of paper from his shirt. “Besides some snacks and bandages we are looking to see if you have this item in stock.” 

 The monk hands the employee the paper in hopes he may know the tool. Ko exams the paper before placing a confuse look on his face. 

 “Checkpoint Flags? What are those things?” he questions the two men.

 “Oh Checkpoint Flags help mark times & places you’ve been!” Nick began to explain “See Joff & me train a lot and knowing me I like to take things to the **extreme** !”

 An explosion hit off causing Ko and Joff to cough. “Ehm, Yes and though I may take a more calm method in training I sometimes can’t help get caught up in one of Nick’s actions.”

 “Hmm I see but what do the Flags have to do with this?”

 “Well you see if Nick or me get in any sort of trouble we can always reset and start back at the checkpoint. Not only does it reset the time but it also resets any damage we may have cause to ourselves, others, and the objects around us.”

 Ko’s eyes widen in amazement from this new information. “Wow so you can go back in time! That’s so cool! I could fight a giant dinosaur.”

 “Not exactly little dude. See it only works if you’ve been in that time & place .Sorry no caveman adventures for you.” Nick said as he ruffled Ko’s head again. “Also you can actually fight a dinosaur monster in this era too ya know.”

 “Yeah but it’s not from the past.” the little hero grumbled.

 “Ko, if you don’t mind do you think you could check if your store has this item?”

 “Oh sure! You guys just stock up on everything else you needed while I got check the store’s computer for it.” 

 While Nick & Joff shop for the rest of their items Ko hops onto the store’s computer and types away. In a couple seconds the item popped up on the screen. Well the bodega did have them in stock but sadly they ran out. Guess Ko has to break the news to the two. Speak of the heroes they were making their way to Ko right now with their basket filled with snacks, weaponry, and a first aid kit.

 “Any info on the flag little man. I got the need for some  **explosive** behavior!” the soldier screams as he almost hits his mellow friend.

 “Now Nick, no need to start any chaos here. Though I agree I am curious to know if you have any in stock.”

 The boy smiled at Nick & Joff’s interactions. ‘These two are so different yet they even each other out. Amazing how they manage to stay friends for so long. I wonder if I could find a friend like that. I wonder if Enid & Elodie would have been like this?’

 “Ko?” Joff’s voice snaps Ko from his thoughts going any further.   
 “Huh? Oh yeah right! Sorry um. We actually ran out of Checkpoints.” he didn’t like the disappointed faces his friends made after he broke the news. Ko wanted to help people even if it was through customer services. 

 “Bummer dude. Looks like I don’t get to use one of my bazooka guns.”

 “On hindsight I don’t think you should use one in general. Specially when you plan to aim it at yourself.”

 Nick laughs as he pulls Joff to a shoulder hug “How else am I supposed to  _ stock  _ up on these muscles babe?” ‘Stock? That’s it!’ 

 “Hey we’re actually getting an inventory shipment today! Maybe if you stop by later I could tell you if we got anymore or not.” Ko had totally forgot about Rad & the in coming inventory. Maybe he does have a chance to help these two heroes after all.

 “Not bad Ko! There’s using the old brain muscle.” Nick knocks his own head at his comment.

 “Excellent, we’ll pay for these items and return later. Thank you for your serves.” With their plan set Ko scans their merchandise, bags them, and sends them on their way. 

 Once they were gone Ko quickly cleaned the rest of the leftover battle mess before heading off to Rad. With the Bodega closed for break he locks the doors and heads towards the unloading area.

 Ko passes the break room and takes a couple steps back. He creaks the door open just a smidge and peaks inside. Laying in her usual couch spot was Enid snoozing away. Even with her cool shades Ko can see the bags under her eyes. The little hero wishes there was something he could do to help his ninja friend with her stress and feelings. Even though Enid had talked enough with what’s she’s comfortable with to Ko, he could still tell there was something bothering her. Ko sighs as he closes the door and continues his journey to Rad. There is only so much he can do.

 When he reaches the break room the door is block with tons of boxes. “What the Gar?”

 “Ko! Is that you?” yelled Rad from the other side. “You think you could squeeze in here and help a dude out?”

 “Of course! Just let me” Ko took a couple steps back before diving through the box filled doorway. Maneuvering through the boxes Ko pops his little brush head out to find the whole inventory room filled with boxes. “Woah what happened here?”

 “Looks like a number error in the  inventory little dude. We have twice the amount of stuff we ordered and now we’re overflowed with these merchandise.” Rad explain as he kicks a couple of boxes out of his way. “Where’s Enid?”

 “Taking a well deserved break.”   
 “Pssh I bet she is.” Rad turns around and starts stocking any empty shelves with items.

 Ko manages to free his body from the pile with a couple pulls from his body. “Hey Rad, what are we gonna do with all this extra stuff?”

 “Hmm well we can always do a half off special? Two for the prices of one  _ or _ -” 

 “ **Or** ?”

 The green alien fills up a row before turning to his friend with a smirk “ **_Or_ ** we can always snag up some of the extra stuff for ourselves?”

 “ _ Gasp!  _ But Rad isn’t that stealing?” Ko pointed out causing Rad to sweat nervously at the accusation.

 “What no! No no see, think of it as an employee discount?” he stuttered out.

 Ko thinks for a second “Oh I see! Should I go wake up Enid then?”

 “Ko let me tell you something that’s been past down my family for generations.” Radicles kneels down towards Ko and sets his hand on the kid’s shoulders. “See if you  _ snooze  _ you  **lose** . Now why don’t you help restock the rest of the stuff before we look for any good loot.”

 “Yes sir!” 

 The rest of the morning went by fast as Ko and Rad filled up shelves. Once they finished they started rummaging around any extra boxes. While Rad took whatever cool items he could find Ko was not taking much. None of these product really caught his interest. What he did take was a couple snacks and some of the checkpoint flags. He felt bad sending his friends home with one box from their check list empty. The least he can do is give them some on the house. He was ready to leave before he spots an unknown device.

 “Hey Rad, what’s this thing?” In his hands he held a small hand held device. Looking at it further it looked like an old gameboy advance system. “I didn’t know Gar’s sold video games?”   
 “Ko that’s not just a videogame.” He took the device from the boy’s hands with his magic finger and held it high “This is a Venture system.”

 “ _ Gasp! _ A Venture system? What that?”

 “A Venture system allows you to plug in any place so long as you have a photo of it and also play like Sonic Advance in it to I guess.”

 Ko’s eyes sparkled “Woah! So it’s like a magic camera too?”

 “Not exactly. It doesn’t have a camera and you need like a usb to upload a file of photos in it. You could hop into an ad, a cartoon, heck even a comic book!”

 “Wow what about that old  photo of my mom Mr.Gar has? I’d love to fight young mommy and see if she can give me some pointers!” Ko bounce in excitement at the idea of training with his young hero mother. He stopped though when Rad lift him off the ground with his magic finger.

 “Woah little dude you can’t go back in times with these things. Well you used to but that cause a lot of problems with people changing the past for the worst. Now that it’s been removed you can’t even go into photos of today's news.” the little fighter sighed at the words from his friend. Guess he’ll have to stick with present mommy, which isn’t half bad since he loves her dearly. Ko was lowered down as another hand, more soft this time, ruffled his tall hair. “ It’s whack sure but these things usually come with a usb filled with different fighting worlds you can hop into. I could dig around and look for them for you?” 

 “Yeah! I’d like that thanks ,Rad” the green alien blushed as he kicked the ground below him whispering out ‘You’re welcome’. “I better hand these flags to Nick and Joff though. They’ll be so happy we have them in stock now and get to have some on the house! Haha see you later Rad!”

With that Ko rushed out the store’s back door and out the parking lot. He past the crowd of fans still fawning over the pink heroine and followed the sidewalk. It took thirty minutes before he could find the inseparable duo. The two were off snacking in one of the town's parks. 

 “Joff! Nick! I have a surprise for you!” Ko yelled as he ran through the park towards his friends.

 Nick smiled as he waved his hand “Little dude! Good to see you. You on your break or something?”

 Ko halts in front of the two letting out a couple of puffs of air “Yes and no. See I came to bring you something!”

 “Ko you must be exhausted. Please sit and have a power bar.” the monk offered.

 “Thanks but I’d like to give you these first. Ta da!” from behind him he pulled out the flags for the duo. “Are you guys surprised.”

 “No not really. We kind of saw them sticking behind your tiny bod while you ran towards us-  **_ow_ ** _! _ ” Joff jabs the blonde in his side.

 “We are very much surprised, Ko. Thank you for delivering us our package. How much do we owe you?”

 “No need to worry Joff it’s on the house!”

 “Far out! Thanks tiny bro!” the strong army man grabs Ko again giving him another noogie. “What can we repay you with my dude?”

 “H-how about not crushing me oo!” What was with people and his hair today anyways? 

 “Haha alright.” he lets go of the little fighter who plops down on the ground with them. “Tell you what. How about me and Joff here show you how these things works?”

 “W-What! Really?! That’ll be so cool!” Ko’s eyes popped at the idea of watching something new being taught to him by some of the strongest heroes he knows.

 “Not only will it be fun, but it’ll be  **_chaotic_ ** and  **_extreme!_ ** ” the last part from his sentence had an unknown yell in the far distance with an explosion. The hype was toned down when Joff coughed.

 “Let’s refrain from going too  **extreme** for the sake of Ko and the park goers.”

 Nick chuckled as wrapped an arm around the monks waist and pulled him in. “Don’t worry babe I know when to tone it down, no sweat.” 

 With that answer the mellow monk smiled. “Now Ko, why don’t we both head out to the baseball area as we  **_push it to our limits my dude! YEAH!_ ** ” 

 Both Ko and Nick jumped from their seats and yelled in excitement. More explosions and yells chimed off around them. It was too good to be true to Joff disappointment. He only hopes he has enough badges and flags for the two of them. Otherwise he’d have to deal with the wrath of one Carol. Though she might have ended her hero career, her strength is forever with her.


End file.
